Although the invention described and claimed herein may be directed to a variety of applications, it is herein described in connection with application for laying connecting pipe in a generally flat plane and forcing slip joint pipe together.
Various types of devices are commonly used for handling large size pipes. Some devices use cable operated hooks which are inserted in both ends of the pipe and are generally supported by a cable from the end of a movable boom. Other devices are either cable operated or hydraulic operated tongs attached to the end of an articulated boom which in turn is attached to the top or sides of a vehicle. Examples of these devices are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,789,716 and 3,978,990.
When a pipe handling device of the prior art is used, it is difficult to prevent the load from swaying or twisting while being elevated for movement of the pipe into aligning position. This swaying and twisting movement prevents the transported pipe from being properly aligned with other pipe while the vehicle and pipe are in motion. Large work forces were needed to align the pipes for insertion of one pipe into another.